This invention relates to a container having integral therewith a flexible neck. More particularly, a flexible neck integral with a container is disclosed such that a spout at the end of the neck can be flexed from an upright position and generally retain the flexed position.
Liquids, particularly those liquids supplied by oil companies for automobiles, lawnmowers, outboard motors, and other equipment utilizing internal combustion engines, are generally supplied in disposable plastic containers. The type of liquids include engine oil, transmission fluids, brake fluids, engine additives, antifreeze, windshield washer fluids and many others, and they generally have to be poured into filler holes or accesses which are often difficult to reach with a large container and require a separate funnel or spout to avoid spilling the liquids. In attempts to overcome this, the shapes of containers have been made more convenient, and in some cases a long neck has been added to the container, however, these solutions do not solve all of the problems. Other alternatives are to add a special spout onto a container by means of a snap or screw fastening. However, a separate spout is inconvenient because it is often misplaced or lost, particularly when the container is used more than once for topping up liquid levels.